The Date
by Ororo
Summary: It's finally here!! The sequal to 'It's Kate's Turn'! I hope you like it...sorry it took me so long. I'll try to be more consistant.hope u like it...


**Note:** Sorry everyone!! I have been caught up with HW!! Here is what you've all been waiting for…The Date. I'm not sure if it's good…I hope so. (It's kind of weird, but both stories begin with bath time. I won't do that for all of them. It just…happened) Also I'll be adding chapters to this one ok? And sorry, but this one is sorta short!!! ^_^

Oh yeah, I don't own SU2 so and I'm not going to get any money or credit for the characters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Omigosh!! I can't be ready in an hour!! How am I going to do this?" Kate complained. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why couldn't she have just said no? Obviously because you LIKE HIM, her mind said.

_Thirty min later…._

"Oh crap! Why does this zipper have to get stuck today?" finally managing to pull it up, Make-up time! Too dark, too light, too dark, too light, too…oh wait, it's fine. How could she be so nervous? She had been working with him for way too long to feel jittery.

Her earrings wouldn't go in. She couldn't even get her necklace on! Oh, who needs that junk anyway?

Another thirty min later… 

Ding-Dong. That has to be him. Kate finally managed to get the earrings in. She had thrown the necklace and it got stuck behind the cabinet. _Hey, it's not my fault! It didn't want to close!_

Ding-Dong 

_Ooops, I forgot to get the door. I'm just not acting like myself,_ Kate thought nervously.

"Hi Kate. Are you ready?" Nick asked. He looked her from top to bottom, taking everything in.

"Uh…yeah. I think so. What was with that look you gave me?" Kate asked. He looks startled, then he smiled.

"What look? I didn't give you a look. You must be hallucinating." He tried to hide a grin but, of course, Kate was to fast for him.

"Sure. Whatever." She said and her heart nearly burst with an overload of joy. Ick, please. I have to stop getting so poetic and stick to logical, Kate told her brain. 

The car ride was silent except for the daring stabs at conversation made by Kate.

"So why are we going on a date again?" Kate asked

"Not date, dinner." Nick corrected, his eyes still on the road. She stole a glance at him. God, he was handsome. 

"Dinner. Right. Like I didn't know that." She said rolling her eyes. He smiled.

"You didn't. Anyway you wanted to make up for being mean." Nick replied. Kate said, "Oh." The rest of the trip was quiet but Kate wanted to say something to stop thinking about him. Jeez, with him racking my nerves how can I think of a sassy reply? Nick handed over the keys to the bellboy and then headed inside with Kate following. They sat down at a table for two.

"Hopefully no cases come up for a while." Kate said, mostly to herself then to Nick. But he heard anyway.

"Why? I thought you had fun during those chases after werewolves and dragons and what ever else comes our way?" Nick said looking at the menu.

"Yeah right. I bet you do, with all those girls we meet during those cases. They can't keep their eyes off you. But most of them are evil and end up being destroyed in the end. Pretty bad choice in women I think." Kate cheered inwardly. It may not be the best come back…but it was a come back.

"So you're a bad choice?" Nick asked, grinning. Beaten again, Kate thought. She just stuck her tongue out and looked at her menu.

"So are you two ready?" The waiter came by and asked.

"I'll have Shrimp Scampi and---" Kate said, but she was cut off by Nick

"And a bottle of wine please. I'll have angel hair pasta and meat sauce." Nick said and the waiter went off. Kate was so confused. Sometimes Nick acted like he liked her and other times like he thought of her as a work partner. Most of the dinner Kate kept glancing at Nick to see what he was doing. God, she was really falling for him.

"So, how's life for you recently?" Nick asked. Kate groaned. It's a big web of confusion Kate wanted to say.

"Um…confused." Kate answered, "You?"

"Confused." Nick replied, and almost in a whisper, "and right now it's perfect." But Kate heard and smiled. She didn't want to ruin anything so she kept quiet. 

"So I haven't seen you in a while. Well not really. Work doesn't count 'cause we never talk." Nick said trying to keep them from drifting in to an awkward silence.

"Um, Nick? We never normally see each other except for in work. And normally any conversation we have is me with great come backs to your annoying remarks." Kate replied with a grin. 

"Good point…" Nick answered. The waiter came back with their orders and they ate. Neither of them talked, supposedly because they were eating. But at the end of the meal Nick eyed Kate just as she was pulling out her wallet. 

"Check please!" Nick said with his credit card out.

"I'm paying. It's my treat remember?" Kate said and quickly put her card on the table before Nick could protest the waiter swept it away.

"I would have paid." Nick grumbled. They walked out and waited for the bellboy to get the car.

At Kate's door… 

"I had…fun tonight." Kate told Nick. He looked at her and pulled her closer into an embrace. Her lips parted and their lips met. It was a slow and long kiss. When they finally pulled apart Kate was breathless. Nick smiled.

"It better have been fun. Good night." He stepped down the stairs and ran to the car. As he drove away Kate went inside. She smiled. This was the best night of her life…for now anyway.

**Adding:** (it wasn't until Kate had recovered from her kiss that she realized she missed her opportunity for a comeback. Example:

I had…fun tonight." Kate told Nick. He looked at her and pulled her closer into an embrace. Her lips parted and their lips met. It was a slow and long kiss. When they finally pulled apart Kate was breathless.. "You could have asked and made sure I wanted to kiss you. But that's not a Nick thing is it?")

  
**Author's Note:** Like it? Depends on the reviews. So I'll add another chapter soon!! I promise to write more and to not put so much time in between chapters. Hoped you enjoy!! Oh, BTW, the 'adding' thing there was just for fun…but even Kate wouldn't be that focused on sassy replies…would she? Lol.


End file.
